The Human Tissue Core Facility has been established under the leadership of a basic scientist and a pathologist to ensure that prostate tissue procurement and ultilization of the tissue is optimized. Material will be obtained immediately after surgical removal and will be partitioned into fresh material for organ and cell culture. Additional normal and malignant portions will be snap frozen for use by the research projects. The Core will also provide laser capture microdissection (LCM) of both paraffin-embedded and frozen material for the research projects. All relative information will be transmitted to Core D for database entry. Components of Core B: 1. Tissue procurement 2. Establish organ cultures 3. Establish primary prostate cell lines 4. Laser capture microdissection (LCM) of normal and neoplastic glands.